Your Words, My Life, Our Destiny
by Aquaheart
Summary: Not everything has to fall apart. Sometimes, there is still a future. NejixTenten one-shot of their future.


**A/N: **This was originally supposed to be a part of a multi-chapter story, but I just couldn't get into it. This is a re-upload from the first chapter of my folly "Because Things Change" and has been changed to a one-shot.

Beta-read by Akatsuki Child

Neji Hyuga rolled over onto his side to be met with pleasant warmth. The heat penetrated deep into his core and with a deep breath, he could feel every cell in his tired body relax. The sunlight peeked through the closed blinds and he narrowed his translucent eyes in annoyance. It had been a while since he had slept past the sun. The warmth beside him stirred and as it moved away the young ninja felt some-what lost.

"You're awake." A bell-like voice chimed.

"Yes. It isn't typical for us to wake up so late." He chided.

At once, a heated arm slung over his still form and he let out a sigh.

"Honestly Neji, you work too hard." He could hear a smile in her soprano voice and turned to face her.

"And I certainly wouldn't expect any less from you." He said to her.

Tenten rolled her eyes playfully.

"You've got to take it easy sometimes. We wouldn't want the chief of ANBU Black Ops to be struck down because of fatigue." She joked.

"Hn." Was his placid response and he wrapped his arm around her in a display of affection.

Tenten closed her eyes against his chest and sighed, remembering the time of not so long ago. She and Neji had gotten together shortly after she joined the ANBU and had been together for two years now. They were both twenty two and she couldn't have been happier, even if she they weren't always together. Tenten had decidedly long ago that if she was fortunate enough to date _the _Neji Hyuga that she wouldn't feel bad about not being often intimate with him. After all, everything was still simple between them. They were still friends, but now they had added a feeling of romance into the equation.

"Tenten." He spoke her name with a fluidness that seemed unique to her.

"Yes?" she murmured, still pressed up against him.

"If you don't let me get up, you won't be eating anything for breakfast." He smirked as Tenten released her hold on him.

It was something that they had both agreed on. Every morning, regardless of what they had planned for the day, Neji would make breakfast and Tenten would pack them a lunch. With this schedule they managed to make the most of each other's limited cooking skills. As Neji got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day, Tenten couldn't help but roll over in frustration. There was no doubt that she loved her boyfriend very much, but sometimes his passive attitude made him hard to like. She got up and opened the blinds to reveal a shinning sun, a feature that she hadn't had the time to enjoy for a while. Usually she and Neji were so busy with missions that they hardly had time for each other, let alone the weather. But today, Lady Tsunade had ordered the ANBU chief to take a break or risk over exerting himself. Neji hadn't been too pleased with the option, but Tenten had been relieved. He had just recently come back from a mission in the Land of Birds and had hardly more than stepped into their shared apartment before they was called away on another crisis. So in theory, they had been together a lot, it was just that they hadn't the time to spend with each other. Two couldn't get intimate whilst their comrades were a mere five feet away. That would've been just crude. And besides that, it wasn't as if either Tenten or Neji would've allowed it.

Just then the door clicked open and Neji appeared, looking casual and comfortable in his traditional white Hyuga robes.

"Come on Tenten. You shouldn't waste the whole day." He chastised as he glanced in the room before walking into the kitchen.

This earned him another sigh from Tenten. Sometimes Neji was just like her teammate again with the stoic personality and lack of empathy.

"Fine, but I want pancakes!" she called childishly before getting up.

-o0o-

How long had it been since the two were merely friends? The thought occurred to Neji as he began to mix the pancake batter.

_Only two years. _The talented young shinobi thought to himself.

It was only two years ago that he and Tenten had fought beside each and their other teammate, Rock Lee as just friends. How was it that he had been so impervious to the obvious chemistry between himself and Team Gai's kunoichi? Perhaps it was because their relationship had always been casual and without incident. She always obeyed his orders and followed them faithfully while he had always noticed her lethal power and strong will. It was something that he had never second guessed.

"Yum. It smells great." Her voice broke the Hyuga's internal conversation and when he turned to her, he couldn't help but recall the exact reason why he fell in love with the weapon's mistress.

It had been during one of their spars when Neji had noticed that Tenten was getting much better at her attacks. Even as a long range fighter, Tenten's skills didn't give her much of an advantage over Neji and his Byakugan. Today however, her weapons barrages seemed much more intense, more ruthless, and lethal. They had been sparring for an hour and by now both were exhausted. As he gave the signal to take a break, he took a moment to observe his teammate wondering what exactly was making her so driven today. He noticed how her eyes were hard and flat, show-casing her determination to win. He saw the fire in her eyes and concluded that she was definitely working harder today, but just couldn't figure out how. Or better, why? Her hair was in its usual buns with a few strands out of place, but other than that, remained intact. He watched her form as she bent to drink from her bottle of water, the way the sweat glistened on her brow proving that she had worked hard to get to where she was now. Taking in the whole picture of his teammate, Neji couldn't help but feel something for her. It was true that he had been working hard as well and because of it was also disheveled. But what he couldn't understand was what this nagging feeling was. It was certainly not one of love or affection, but rather, amusement. Perhaps the reason this was, was because she wasn't an easy person to understand. Usually Neji was able to look at a person and give them a label, but Tenten had been a bit harder. Lee had been the confident one, willing to work hard to reach his seemingly hopeless goal. Kiba had been the impulsive one, hardly more than glancing at an opponent before making a move. Sasuke had been the ambitious one, more than greedy for power, even though he already had so much. And so on. But Tenten couldn't be labeled so easily. She became in his mind, simply the weapons' mistress. But now, he could see more than that.

"Thanks Neji!" Tenten said as she grabbed the towering stack of pancakes from him and poured some syrup on it and began digging in.

He made no attempt to hide the small smile on his face as he began to whip up another batch. It was another quality of Tenten that he admired. Girls like Ino and Sakura were always concerned with their appearances and such were constantly dieting and wearing outlandish amounts of makeup. His girlfriend instead, chose to eat whatever she liked and to go makeup free. She had told him that if a guy couldn't accept her for her real beauty, then he shouldn't bother with her. In fact, on more than one occasion, he had over-heard her talking to Ino and saying that she "didn't give two shits and a damn" about wearing makeup. He had smiled at that then. And even now, he didn't care because she was just so charming to be around.

"Did you have any plans for us today?" he asked once he had sat down beside her with his own stack of pancakes.

She paused for a moment before responding.

"Maybe we could go for a walk. Not to train or anything, but somewhere quiet where we can have some peace." She suggested.

Yet another reason why Tenten was heaven-sent. She never worried about being romantic with him because in reality, neither of them felt the need to. The feelings between them had always been mutual and their rare use of the words "I love you" proved it.

"That would be nice. Perhaps after you finish the dishes we can go." He smirked, knowing how much she hated washing dishes.

Tenten rolled her eyes where-as most girlfriends would've pouted.

"Fine, but you're doing them after dinner." She replied as she stuck her tongue out playfully at him.

He merely smirked and began tossing their dishes into the sink before beginning to unload the dishwasher.

"I need to speak with my uncle. I will be back in time for us to leave." He told her as she began pulling on gloves.

"Alright. See you." Tenten responded as she began the cumbersome task.

-o0o-

A little while later, the creaking of a door notified Tenten that Neji had returned. As she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, she peered down the stairs to see the Hyuga's tell-tale trait of hair.

"You're back." She greeted him and he turned around.

"Yes. Are you ready to leave?" he asked, looking at her towel-clad form.

"I will be as soon as I'm done throwing on some clothes." She told him and hurriedly went to change.

As she shut the door the ANBU captain let out a sigh of nervousness. Today was going to be absolutely perfect; he had made sure of it. Once the kunoichi had finished dressing, the two left their apartment and began the trek to the park. It was a rare thing for them to be out together in the village and to not be sparring. In fact, it had been a long time since their last official date. Neither had ever been persistent enough to actually initiate the idea and so, whenever they went out, it was often a casual and easy task. There weren't ever any fancy dinners because of the hectic schedules of the two and as such, walks were the most they could hope for. Tenten and Neji however, never minded. He enjoyed the ease of it all, never having to worry about making her feel smothered or having to give her his undivided attention. She enjoyed the serenity of it all, never having to worry about jealousy or tension between them. And so the two walked in comfortable silence, side by side. It was an almost strange sight, a couple walking down the street with a small gap of space between them and able to resist the temptations of holding hands or sneaking a chaste kiss. But that was the way it had always been for Tenten and Neji and the public had gotten quite used to that by now. Even so there were always questions floating around as to whether or not they were really dating.

The sun was now high in the sky, making the chances of rain slim. With each step Tenten could feel Neji walking in sync with her. Shutting her eyes for a brief moment, the weapon's mistress could feel a gentle breeze rustling Neji's long hair as a few strands whipped at her face. She inhaled deeply and smelled the fresh scent of his herbal shampoo, a nice match for her own mint.

"Is something the matter?" his slight bass voice rung in her ears and her eyes shot open.

"It's just so peaceful here." She replied evenly.

And in truth it was. They had left the inner most part of Konoha and were now along the more rural country side. Nature here was more prominent and everything in their path seemed as if it had been kissed by sunshine. As Neji closed his eyes to relish in the calm he could hear the wind whistle gently through the leaves, making a harmonious melody to his ears. He was sure Tenten had heard it as well once e felt something warm touch his palm. Reflexively he turned his hand upward and took her hand in his, pausing for a moment to turn and face his girlfriend. She was enjoying the relaxing weather and before they knew it, Neji had led them to a secluded area of the park. As soon as she noticed, Tenten stopped dead in her tracks and dropped his hand.

"Where are we?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Just a place I sometimes like to go to by myself. I thought of telling you, but the surprise of it makes it much better." He gave her a small smile.

Tenten's eyebrows rose at his words and she gave him a playful smile.

"I didn't know that Neji Hyuga was the romantic type." She joked.

"Very nice, Tenten. But it's a rather calm place so of course I would prefer it here." He told her placidly.

The two then continued for a little while and soon approached a small bench.

"Would you like to rest a bit?" he asked, turning to look at the brown-eyed kunoichi carefully observing their environment.

"Yeah." She breathed. "Everything looks so peaceful and untouched."

Neji then folded himself on the stone bench and began to meditate as his love continued to be in awe of the ethereal beauty with which they were a part of.

A bird soared over-head, its wings guiding it through the endless sky. Another, a song bird whose heart it was to sing, cooed a harmonious melody and Tenten sighed. The grand coniferous trees above didn't loom over in a threatening manner; rather, they fenced the little area in a quaint setting. Delicate flowers bloomed beneath their feet stood firm and proud, unable to be swayed by the gentle breeze. A single butterfly, a rich golden color, floated around, seeming as if it was dancing and fluttering in tune with the bird's song.

Finally finished relishing in the ephemeral scene, Tenten glided over to where her lover sat, cautious not to disturb him and his meditation.

"Tenten." He spoke her name with a ringing clarity that only he could.

"Mm?" she looked at him to see that he no longer had his eyes closed and was looking at her.

"You know well enough now that I love you, Tenten. Even though I lack the words for it, I am aware that you know exactly how I feel about you. As a genin you always stood up for me, even when I was stubbornly wrong and refused to admit defeat. When I made chunin and jounin, you weren't one to be outdone and quickly caught up. Finally making ANBU captain you were always there to push me to do better, to do my best no matter what the circumstances. You understand where others fail and I hope that you feel the same way about me." He told her.

Tenten sat in shock. Never before had Neji ever confessed so freely his feelings for her.

"Neji, what are you saying?" she asked in shock as he prostrated himself in front of her.

He fluidly opened a ring box to her and revealed a diamond ring adorned with clear blue aquamarine stones carefully set in a platinum band.

"Tenten, will you marry me?" he watched with baited breath as the amusement in her eyes turned to shock, then love as she looked from the box to him before throwing herself into his arms.

"Neji, even without the beautiful ring I would've said yes!" she cried happily, her grin as wide as her face.

He slid the ring onto her finger and waited as she paused to admire her birthstones which framed the diamond.

"I love you." She said, hugging him tightly.

"And I love you too, no matter how rarely I say it." He smiled at her as well, giving into the warmth of her embrace.

Sakura blossoms that had yet to bloom made themselves known to the happy pair in their moment of utmost joy, their pink petals starting to unfold. Time seemed to stand still as the scenery became more pronounced. As it was, it didn't even matter. Had it been a dark and gloomy picture, the merriment radiating from the couple would have lit the world for them. And thus, the two parted and shared a chaste kiss before the picture fades, leaving only fondness and pleasure in ones heart.


End file.
